Absence of Fear
by xfileslover
Summary: Can a single song captivate the minds of Mulder and Scully helping them figure out their feelings for one another, or will they simply disregard it there are dancing cows!


**Absence of Fear**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything in this story

* * *

**

Scully was working late once again. She had kicked off her shoes, discarded her blazer and had the radio turned on, she didn't bother to change the station, it was playing handfuls of love songs.

The paper work had been stacking up and Skinner said that it needed to be done by Friday, or else. Mulder didn't take it seriously and of course Scully had to do something about it.

It was 10:30 and pretty much every one had gone home except for the janitors and a few of the lab techs.

Inside my skin  
There is this space  
It twists and turns  
It bleeds and aches  
Inside my heart  
There's an empty room  
It's waiting for lightning  
It's waiting for you

Scully lifted her head from its position. She had heard this song three times in the last two hours. It was one of those I love you but I don't know for sure how to tell you songs. Exactly what she was experiencing in her life. Scully being the skeptic she is decided that it meant nothing and got back to work. She didn't have time to muse among things that didn't hold her interest.

Mulder was sitting no his couch watching a re-run of the twilight zone. He felt bad that he had left Scully alone to do all that paperwork when half of it was his. One his way home he had heard a song that he thought hit close to home coming close to how he was feeling. The song was called "Absence of Fear" by Jewel Kilcher.

There is the splendor of this  
Secret inside of me  
And it knows that you're no stranger  
You're my gravity  
My hands will adore you through all darkness  
And they will lay you out in moonlight  
And reinvent your name

Mulder wasn't really into love songs but this one was different. It was like it was meant for him. The song ended when he pulled up to apartment. After three hours of watching TV he grabbed his laptop and turned on the radio, a familiar song echoed through the speakers. He looked at the clock 10:30. His mind drifted off to Scully, wondering if she was still at the office. The song ended a few minutes later, Mulder started working.

8:32 Am Hoover Building

Mulder walked in to see Scully asleep at her desk. Her shoes lay by the door her blazer over the chair, her shirt and skirt were wrinkled and out of place. He realized that she had fallen asleep here last night. He decided not to disturb her and walked out to get some coffee and retrieve a file from Skinner. Five minutes later he walked back onto the office, Scully wasn't there and a note lay on his desk.

Back in 15 minutes,

Scully

He smiled and sat down. The files that had once littered the left side of his desk were now in a neat pile on the edge of Scully's desk with a note labeled "Skinner" on top. He got up grabbed the filed and headed back towards the elevator. Skinners door was open so Kimberly waved him in.

"Ah Mulder you have the files?"

Mulder nodded his head and placed them on the edge of his desk. Skinner went through them

"Mulder was Scully here all night? The night janitor said that he never saw her leave the basement." Skinner had seated himself comfortably and was giving Mulder a questionable look.

"Um, yes sir I believe so." Mulder lowered his eyes waiting.

"Okay thank you, you're free to go."

Mulder walked out and gave Kimberly a nod.

Mulder returned to the office Scully had still not returned, he walked over and turned on the radio.

Muscle and sinew  
Velvet and stone  
This vessel is haunted  
It creaks and moans  
My bones call to you  
In a separate skin  
I'll make myself translucent  
To let you in

The song stopped him on his way back to his desk. He wondered if Scully had heard the this song last night, she had been listening the station… the moment the song ended Scully walked through the door.

"Sorry Mulder, I didn't mean to fall asleep here last night." She walked over to the radio and switched it off, swearing she heard that song when she was walking to the door.

"It's perfectly fine, I mean I should have stayed and helped. So I should be apologizing not you. But I have another file that Skinner wants us to look over and check out. You up for it?

She smiled and they got to work.

"Mulder this case has no point, I mean this man lives alone on a farm, come one, he is bound to say something to get some attention. Cows don't walk on two legs and talk. Please tell me you don't believe this crap." She gave him that eyebrow and he couldn't help but smile.

"I can't believe you."

"Well it is interesting and we have nothing to do, a quick three hour drive, it cat be too bad, and besides you no you want my company!" he waggle his brows

Scully gave him a look of complete disgust. Ha if only he knew.

"Alright, but if there is nothing there when we get back you owe me dinner. Got it?"

"Deal, now lets go." He grabbed his jacket and scooted Scully towards the door.

"Hey Mulder? Have you ever been listening to the radio and a song comes on a million times and it relates to you and your life, do you think it's like a sign or something?"

He gave her a quizzical look, "um…Yes, well it depends, but I would say yes. Why?"

"Oh nothing, I was only wondering." She gave him a smile and looked away.

Mulder began to wonder why she would ask a question like that. She normally didn't. She asked scientific questions; maybe he was getting to her…

Once out of the city Scully began to get tired, the scenery was beautiful but boring, tress and more trees lined her vision. Mulder was listening to one of his recordings; all she could think about was having dinner and sleeping.

Mulder looked over to see Scully with a bored expression; he clicked of the recording and turned on the radio, still on the station from the night before.

I am wanting and  
I am needing you  
To be here  
Inside the absence  
Of fear

Mulder looked at Scully who was staring at the radio like it was stupid. She just sat there looking at it. Not moving her mouth slightly opened. Finally she looked over at Mulder whose face was flushed. Lady in red began to play and once again Scully looked out the window. Smiling.

Mulder looked at the map that lay in-between him and Scully, a few more miles and they would be there, Scully had passed out about an hour ago.

He passed a home made sign, "Leroy's Farm turn left at the next road." A few moments later he turned left the car hit a series of bumps stirring Scully from her sleep.

"Where are we?" the sleepiness had taken over her voice and she sounded so sweet that Mulder forgot for a moment what he was doing, and almost ran the car off the dirt road.

'Were here."

A large grey house loomed over them. The grass seemed to be ten feet tall. It smelled like crap. But that was normal, they WERE on a farm. Mulder pulled up to see an old man with a younger man sitting on the porch.

They stepped out of the car, Mulder's black shoes were covered in dust in record time, blowing grass started to stick to Scully's pantyhose. They walked up to the porch, the old man didn't move.

"Were agents Mulder and Scully with the FBI, were here about, um, about your cow story."

The younger man stood up, he seemed to be in his early thirties, "I'm Brock Redman, and I'm his son. The story that he sent you is true I have seen it with my own two eyes. Follow me and I will show you they were doing it a few minutes ago before you arrived."

The man stepped off the porch and began to walk towards the field, after a few moments music flowed though the grass.

Mulder looked at Scully. Who looked dumbfounded. They cleared the grass and there in the middle were two cows dancing on there hind legs. Brock stood there. Mulder watched and Scully laughed.

She walked up to one of the cows flashed her badge, the cow stopped moving. Two hands, feet whatever you want to call them reached up and pulled off its head.

"Are we in some kind of trouble?" the boy was only 16 or 17.

"No but you do need to stay off this mans property before his father has a heart attack."

The boys nodded, grabbed there radio and took off.

"Guess what Mulder, you owe me dinner, and Mr. Redman there will be no more dancing cows." She began to walk back towards the car.

"Well would you look at that. Thank ya'll for coming out, have a safe trip back."

Mulder nodded and jogged to catch up with Scully. "How did you know that they were teens?"

Scully smiled, "me and Melissa went up to a costume shop when I was about 16 bought pig outfits and did that. And plus the costumes didn't look anything like a real cow."

He smiled and got in the car.

An hour and a half had gone by and Mulder was tired, he and Scully had switched places and she was driving. He didn't feel like looking out the window anymore. He reached over and flipped no the radio.

He about died when he heard the song. It was defiantly a sign, out of all the love songs in the world this one was always on. He looked at Scully who was looking at the radio; it almost looked like she wanted to hit it.

"Scully?"

"Yeah."

"Have you ever heard this song before?"

"Yea a few times."

He looked back out the window, but soon closed his eyes.

"Mulder wake up." Scully punched Mulder's arm.

"What?"

"Were here."

He watched as she got out of the car. He followed a few minutes later.

Once they got into the basement office Scully grabbed her briefcase, "what time?"

"I will call you and 7:30, oh and wear something nice." He smiled as she rolled her eyes and walked out.

He was going to tell her. Tonight.

Scully's Apartment.

Mulder had called 10 minutes ago saying he was on his way, but he wouldn't tell her where they were going.

Her hair she left curled applied a little bit more make up to make her eyes pop and was wearing a simple but glamorous white/gold dress that her mother had brought her back from Japan. She was sitting on the couch when the door bell rang. Mulder stepped in.

He was wearing kaki pants, a blue top and a black jacket his hair was spiked up and she could smell his cologne. He looked perfect.

She looked amazing, "Wow." Was all he managed to get out. He took her buy he arm grabbed her jacket and they were off.

"Mulder where are we going?"

"It's a surprise."

The car ride was very short and Mulder heard a sharp breath coming from Scully when they arrived.

"You like?"

"I love."

He smiled.

Inside was spectacular. The room was lit with candles and the dome ceiling was completely see through the stars were perfect. Music was being played through speakers that circled the entire room. Soft love music.

They walked to there table receiving glances that made them blush.

"Mulder this place is amazing."

They sat there and talked, they talked about everything and anything that wasn't work related. Once there meals had came they sat in comfortable silence enjoying it.

"Mulder this was so… I'm not even sure how to describe it."

He smiled. "Would you like to dance?"

"Of course."

The song ended the moment they stepped on the dance floor, a new song started

Inside my skin  
There is this space  
It twists and turns  
It bleeds and aches  
Inside my heart  
There's an empty room  
It's waiting for lightning  
It's waiting for you

I am wanting and  
I am needing you  
To be here  
Inside the absence  
Of fear

Muscle and sinew  
Velvet and stone  
This vessel is haunted  
It creaks and moans  
My bones call to you  
In a separate skin  
I'll make myself translucent  
To let you in

I am wanting and  
I am needing you  
To be here  
Inside the absence  
Of fear

There is the splendor of this  
Secret inside of me  
And it knows that you're no stranger  
You're my gravity  
My hands will adore you through all darkness  
And they will lay you out in moonlight  
And reinvent your name

I am wanting and  
I am needing you  
To be here  
I need you near  
Inside the absence  
Of fear

This was definity a sign. It had to be. Mulder looked into Scully's eyes, captivated.

"I have heard this song so many times in the last couple of days, I hadn't taken that much thought to it but I think it's clear. This song tells of everything that i feel. That place in my heart belongs to you and no one else...I love you."

Scully looked at him, and then up at the stars. "I Love you too."

* * *

**So what did you think? Good bad horrible? Let me k now!!**


End file.
